TMNT: songfics
by Katanagirl16
Summary: These are different song-fics all TMNT related. I hope you like, Please review. Rating is for safety, not all of them actually need a T but some might.
1. Sound the Bugle

A/N: I don't own TMNT or the song Sound the Bugle from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron

A/N: the word in italics are the song lyrics

TMNT song-fics

--Don's POV--

Sound the Bugle

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me _

I'm all alone. I'm the only one left. Shredder took us all out. Now I'm all alone.

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

We had so much fun together. Sure we had troubles, but we were always brothers. Together forever, or so we thought.

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

So here I sit in the deserted lair. Not even my lab can interest me now.

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

They are all gone. Leo, Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_

Sure I wasn't injured PHYSICALLY, but my heart is empty.

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away . . ._

They gave up their lives to save mine, but what reason do have I to go on?

_Or leave me lyin' here_

If only we HADN'T gone to fight that day . . .

_Sound the Bugle now - tell them I don't care_

I have no reason to go on, without my brothers life is not worth living.

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

Of all the things we could and did do together, this is the one thing we DIDN'T want to do.

_Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark_

I have no reason to go on . . . I remember before we left that day Leo said "No matter what happens today we'll always be brothers, together forever." oh, Leo how wrong you were . . .

_Lay right down - decide not to go on_

How can I continue living when they are gone . . .

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

I felt a breeze whisper past my ear . . .

_There's a voice that calls - remember who you are_

"Donatello" a voice whispered in my ear . . .

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

I looked up . . . I could almost see Leo kneeling next to me . . .

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

That concerned look on his face "Don, why do you mourn? We defeated the Shredder. You should be happy." "Oh, Leo," I whispered "How can I be happy when I'm all alone?" Leo smiled and poked me gently in the chest. "You're not alone Donnie, we're all here . . . in your heart."

_Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

"I can't go on anymore Leo, not without you guys . . ."

_To be free once more . . ._

"Then come with us." he smiled and took my hand pulling me to my feet . . .

_Ya that's worth fighting for_

I woke up remembering the dream . . . it was so vivid in my mind. I looked down with a frown . . . what were Leo's katana doing at my feet . . . then I knew it WASN'T a dream . . . Even in death Leo still took care of me . . .

A/N: What do you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. You'll be in My Heart

A/N: TMNT is not mine neither is the song You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan. (I can only dream)

You'll Be In My Heart

the girl

_Come stop you're crying_

Thats what He said to me . . .

_It will be alright_

He offered me his hand . . .

_Just take my hand_

He pulled me to my feet . . .

_Hold it tight_

I'd never let go . . .

_I will protect you_

He always takes care of me . . .

_From all around you_

Keeps me safe . . .

_I will be here_

He's always there when I need him . . .

_Don't you cry_

always there to dry my eyes . . .

Mikey

_For one so small,_

She's so tiny in my arms . . .

_you seem so strong_

She always hides the pain . . .

_My arms will hold you,_

Hold you as you cry . . .

_Keep you safe and warm_

Let me protect you . . .

_This bond between us_

What is this thing growing between us? . . .

_Can't be broken_

Together we are strong . . .

_I will be here _

I'll always be here for you . . .

_Don't you cry_

Please don't cry any more . . .

the girl

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

Do you love me . . .

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

I know that I love you . . .

_From this day on_

I knew the first time we met . . .

_Now and forever more_

I will always love you . . .

Mikey

_You'll be in my heart_

I do love you . . .

_No matter what they say_

If only my brothers weren't against us . . .

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

But my love for you will prevail . . .

_Why can't they understand _

They don't understand . . .

_the way we feel_

Don't understand our love . . .

_They just don't trust _

Why don't they trust you . . .

_what they can't explain_

don't trust our love . . .

_I know we're different but,_

They say it won't work . . .

_deep inside us_

They say we're too different . . .

_We're not that different at all_

but I don't believe that . . .

_And you'll be in my heart_

I will love you forever . . .

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

Right here in my heart . . .

_From this day, on_

From the day we first met . . .

_Now and forever more_

Until the end of time . . .

the girl

_Don't listen to them_

Don't pay them any attention . . .

_'Cause what do they know_

What do they know about love . . .

_We need each other _

Oh, yes we do . . .

_to have, to hold_

I'll always be here for you . . .

_They'll see in time_

Someday they'll understand . . .

_I know_

I know they will . . .

_When destiny calls you_

I know you have to fight . . .

_You must be strong _

But know that you fight for me . . .

_I may not be with you_

Even when I'm not around . . .

_But you've got to hold on_

Don't ever give up . . .

_They'll see in time_

Will they ever understand . . .

_I know_

I hope that they will . . .

_We'll show them together_

We must stand firm together . . .

Mikey

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

No matter what they say . . .

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

I will never give you up . . .

_From this day on_

Now and forever . . .

_Now and forever more_

Forever more now . . .

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

I'll love you forever . . .

_No matter what they say _

Who cares what they say . . .

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

Who cares when I have you . . .

_Always_

When I have you forever . . .

A/N: So what did you think? Please, Please review and let me know.


	3. Everything I do I do it for you

A/N: TMNT doesn't belong to me neither does the song Everything I do - I do it for you (I can only wish/dream)

Everything I do - I do it for you

_look into my eyes - you will see_

Leonardo looked deep into my eyes,

_what you mean to me_

Do you know how much I love you Leo?

_search your heart - search your soul_

look deep inside yourself . . .

_and when you find me there you'll search no more_

please find me in your heart . . .

_don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

I know I'm human . . .

you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

but I love you . . .

_you know its true _

please tell me you feel it too . . .

_everything I do - I do it for you_

I'd do anything you want . . .

_look into your heart - you will find_

Can she love me for who I am?

_there's nothin' there to hide _

I just don't know how to tell her . . .

_take me as I am - take my life _

tell her how much I love her . . .

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

I fight for her and she thanks me with words . . .

_don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

I saved her life . . .

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

Doesn't she know the reason why? . . .

_ya know it's true_

Or won't she admit it? . . .

everything I do - I do it for you

_there's no love - like your love_

_and no other - could give more love_

_there's nowhere - unless you're there_

_all the time - all the way_

_oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

they looked into each others eyes as they danced . . .

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

they both sighed quietly, both thinking the other didn't want them . . .

_yeah I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

they'd fought together and lied together . . .

_walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you_

Leo had almost died protecting her . . .

_ya know it's true_

as the song ended Leo decided to take a chance . . .

_everything I do oh . . . - I do it for you_

He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips . . .

_yeah everything I do darlin'_

He pulled back . . .

_yeah we'll see it through - yeah we'll see it through oh, yeah_

She looked in his eyes and seeing worry in them . . .

_you can't tell me it ain't worth dyin' for_

she stood on tiptoe and kissed him back . . .

_I'll be there _

He wrapped his arms around her . . .

_we're goin' all the way - all the way yeah_


	4. Against All Odds

A/N: TMNT is still not mine, nor is the song Against All Odds

A/N: italics indicate song lyrics, this is Don's POV

Against All Odds

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

How can I let you leave me . . .

_When I stand here taking every breath, with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

Nobody understands me like you . . .

_How can you just walk away from me,_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

I just stand here as you leave . . .

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

What about all the times we shared together . . .

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Ooh, take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds, and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

Turn and see . . .

_Turn around and see me cry_

See the tears pour down my face . . .

_There's so much I need to say to you_

So many things I wanted to say, but never found the time . . .

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

All I can do is wait . . .

_Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_

wait for you to come back . . .

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

Even if its hopeless . . .

_It's a chance I've got to take_

I'll always wait for you to come back . . .

_Take a good look at me now_

A/N: Please review, if you review, you can request a song-fic and I write it for you.


	5. Looking Through Your Eyes

Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine. Nor is this song. Krystal is my best friends OC.

Looking Through Your Eyes

*Donnie*

_Look at the sky tell me what do you see_

**You came into my life,**

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

_**And nothing has been the same since,**_

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

**Everything is perfect when you are near,**

_That's what I see through your eyes_

**I'll hold you close forever . . .**

*Krystal*

_I see the heavens each time that you smile_

**When you smile at me I melt inside,**

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_

**And our hearts race together,**

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_

**I thought I was complete . . . then you came into my life,**

_That's what I see through your eyes_

**And now I know that my life before you was but a mere shadow of living,**

_That's what I see through your eyes_

**You showed me how to live and how to love . . .**

_*_both*

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

**When you're around who needs light, you are my light,**

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

**We are one in our love,**

_Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

**Our love is something that can be controlled, not that we'd want to . . .**

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

**I never thought that I would fall in love with you . . .**

*Krystal*

_I see a night I wish could last forever_

**If only this perfect night never ended,**

_I see a world we're meant to see together_

**Love changes your view of things, **

_And it is so much more than I remember_

**I never knew the world was such a beautiful place . . .**

_More than I remember_

**Until I met you . . .**

_More than I have known_

**The world is a wonderous place with you in it . . .**

*Donnie*

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

**Krystal you are my sun, **

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

**I am but the earth, revolving around your glorious light, **

_Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

**I didn't know what my life was missing until I met you . . .**

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

**Thank you for completing my life,**

_Looking through your eyes_

**I love you my Krystal.**

A/N: please review : )


	6. Bet On It

A/N: TMNT is not mine, nor is Bet On It

Bet On It

*Mikey*

_Everybody's always talkin' at me_

**Trying to tell me what to do,**

_Everybody's tryin' to get in my head_

**Trying to tell me how to feel,**

_I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'_

**Why can't they let me make my own choices?,**

_I need to count on myself instead_

**The don't understand . . .**

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_

**I know I'm part of a team, but I need to make my own decisions, **

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

**How can they ask me to change?,**

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

**Don't they understand?,**

_How will I know if theres a path worth taking?_

**How do I know if this choice is the right one?**

_Should I question every move I make?_

**What if they are right?**

_Of all lost's my heart is breaking._

**But I can't live with out my video games,**

_I don't wanna make the same mistakes._

_**Who should I follow?**  
_

_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way._

**They can take away my freedom,**

_I'm not gonna stop that's who I am._

**They can take away everything I have,**

_I give it all I got that is my plan._

**everything I own,**

_Will I find What I lost_

**even my life,**

_you know you can._

**but there's no way in shell they're taking away my video games.**

_Bet on it._

**I don't care what they say,**

_I'm gonna make it right._

**Or the rumors that are spread,**

_That is the way._

**It's MY life,**

_To turn my life around._

**And I'm going to live it MY way,**

_Today is the day._

**I might make mistakes, but they'll be mine to make,**

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

**And they really wouldn't have me any other way.**

_Bet on it._

A/N: please review.


End file.
